My Number One: ReWrite
by Kawaiino Tenshi Kiki
Summary: Re-make of the original: Ginga and Masamune had grown inseparable and showing their undying feelings. Their relationship has been taken seriously, with their intimacy in the fullest. As time passes, things starts to change, and so does their relationship. Will things take a turn for better or for worse? Masamune x Ginga (Ponyshipping) Rated M for yaoi, lemon, smut, and language.


**Hey guys, it's Angel here, and read this especially if you love yaoi! Yeah, I decided to do a re-make of My Number One (it's been over a year since I've published it but didn't finish). I also had other fanfics to work on as well, but they'll mainly be updated on the weekends. Hey, I have it hard as an author, so don't judge me...JK! XD  
><strong>

**So...in this re-make, a lot of things will change, be added/removed and Hyoma will not be the "rapist" in this fanfic. Instead, we'll have another "rapist" and Hyoma will be the supporting friend for Ginga and Masamune. And this fanfic may contain 10-15 chapters, depending on how it flows. Also, Ginga is 100% uke and Masamune will be 0% uke and 99.9% (if not 100%) seme. **

**BTW, shoutout to ShowoffXD, for being an ultimate ponyshipper fan (she ships Masamune x Ginga too)! Trust me, if you loved the original, you'll love this re-make even better! **

**Of course, this first chapter starts us off with a sex scene, so hold on to your noses! XD And this chapter was inspired by Lush, the best gay internet sensation featuring Nick Laws and Matthew Lush (I really think they're such a cute couple)**

**Chapter 1: A Night To Never Forget**

* * *

><p><strong>Masamune's P.O.V.<strong>

_Hey Ginga..._

_A few months have come and gone since we won the Beyblade World Championships. I remember those days, when I first met you. Our first encounter was...well out of hand. I mean, when I first saw you on television back from the Dungeon Gym, I thought you were an amazing blader, a phenomenon. And then I just got too excited meeting you in person because I wanted to challenge you to see who's the real number one._

_Though our first encounter was rather crazy, I gotta admit, I'm starting to fall for you little by little. This may seem weird to say but I loved everything about you: you fiery red hair, your sparkling golden eyes, your creamy white skin, and your love and passion for beyblade. Yes, I knew we were meant for each other, even from the start._

_I was right when our love blossomed after beating the living hell out of Dr. Zigguarat; yes the bastard that corrupted my friends Toby and Zeo. But much thanks to you, they're all back to normal and better than ever. That evening, after my love confession to you, it pretty much ended with a passionate kiss. Boy, we sure did made sparks fly._

_Now, I'm thinking our relationship has gone to its serious point. I think we're ready for this, Ginga Hagane...my Number One love._

**Ginga's P.O.V.**

_Masamune..._

_I remembered when you came back to Japan just to battle with me after Battle Bladers. It was actually no mistake meeting you. Despite our first encounter, I believed our bond and friendship had started from that point on. I also remembered the harrowing events from the Beyblade World Championships, but we just kept on going through the obstacles and overcame it all. I have to admit, you're quite a good-looking blader yourself and just your presence keeps a smile on my face. _

_ Our friendship grew and grew...until one evening, you decided that we should be more than just friends. And that's when our relationship has taken a turn onto the next level. That first kiss we had, signified our boyfriend relationship. Even though it only has been 3 months, it was an evening to remember. Now every time I thought of you, my heart keeps pounding, yearning for you. My thoughts about you kept on lingering and to the point where I couldn't handle it any longer_

_Yes, our relationship is starting to get more and more serious. In fact, Masamune Kadoya, I think I'm ready. I'm ready to give my body to you to this night..._

* * *

><p>"Hey Ginga, took you long enough," Masamune says playfully after his beloved redhead boyfriend finally showed up to his house. Tonight was a perfect night to make it all happen; showing their love and intimacy to the fullest.<p>

"Yeah but I bet you're excited to see this side of me...I'm ready whenever, Masamune," Ginga replies seductively.

"I know you're ready and this night will be made special...for just the 2 of us," Masamune whispers and the 2 head over to the master bedroom. The Japanese ravenette then kissed Ginga's pink, delicate lips softly. Their lips moved softly and rather hesitantly. Masamune made sure to take his time, take this special, sensual time slowly lavishing, indulging his lover's mouth, nibbling onto the bottom of his pink lips, and placing a hand around Ginga's curves to arouse him. The redhead remains submissive, letting Masamune irresistibly explore his body even more. Masamune could no longer hold back; he deepens the kiss by having his tongue dominating his lovers, earning sensual moans that were pure music to his ears.

As Masamune broke the kiss, he gently pinned Ginga onto the bed, turning the lights down low afterwards, still able to see his redhead lover. To make the scenery even better, Masamune played the song Bed by J Holiday, but fairly quiet. The Japanese ravenette went on top of Ginga, gazing and smirking to this oh-so innocent look.

Masamune began to strip Ginga and vise versa. Starting with his white, angelic scarf, all the way down to his black skinny jeans that complimented the curves. They kept on stripping each other until they were both stark naked. Masamune got rid of the bed sheets since he assumed that both partners will be full of heat after this night. "Ginga, my Number One, are you ready for this moment?"

Ginga's golden eyes gleamed with innocence and pure lust as he demanded," Masamune...please make love to me. I want you, so badly," He panted as he began to grind his lovers hips.

"Yes...I'll make love to you," Masamune said with his voice husky in desire, closing his eyes before giving Ginga a breathless kiss. A smile appeared on the redhead's face as his lover's lips comforted him, feeling like an angel's wings, drinking their saliva and not giving a damn about it, moaning and panting with passion and infatuation.

"Ginga, I'll go on and make a mark on your neck...if you don't mind," Masamune whispered. His lover slowly nodded his head before Masamune continued lowering his mouth onto Ginga's neck. He began to sweetly suck on the redhead's fair skin and eventually nibbling there, earning an enticed gasp from the lovely redhead. Masamune smirked as his tongue trailed through Ginga's soft skin, while his lover was sweating and panting for pleasure, yearning for even more each and every second.

Masamune's libido really struck him as he used his tongue to hit a sweet spot of Ginga. He slowly sucked on Ginga's left nipple while playing with the right. Touching the rosebud areas kept on increasing the redhead's pleasure more and more. His moans really turned on his lover as he bit the area, also leaving a gasp. Masamune's russet eyes explored the many wonders and beauty of Ginga's slender yet curvy physique; increasing the heat and hunger for him.

Ginga's pace of his heart and breathing increased as he felt Masamune spreading his slender legs apart and very widely. Ginga feels completely exposed and vulnerable to the one and only person who's allowed to explore his most intimate areas, wet in arousal. Ginga could hardly tell whether he was excited or nervous. Masamune went down and began sucking on the tip of the redhead's hardened shaft, drinking the clear pre-cum like a thirsty kitten. He placed his nose, smelling the sweet and satisfying aroma between Ginga's legs while his hand gently rubbed on the redhead's inner thighs, keeping them wide open. Masamune's lips landed on the intimate shaft, moaning in the process.

"Masamune! Oh God!" Ginga moaned loudly as his fingers gripped the bed sheets. He arched his back as he attempts to push the aching member to Masamune's throat; he softened his cheeks to make a hard suck with his fingers.

Ginga whimpered as he felt the heat surrounding his body, especially between his legs. Both his body and mind has been lost in pleasure; he felt something that made him not look away in shame as Masamune was bobbing his head between the redhead's thighs. No hesitation was shown as the lover has taken him in full; a lustful gaze in his brown eyes appeared as he remained hungry for Ginga's naked slender body.

Masamune panted in approval of the redhead's palate, in which his own erection has been rock hard in pure pleasure, already dripping in pre-cum while devouring Ginga. The Japanese ravenette released the throbbing area having a moist pop, before glancing up to Ginga and his glistening golden eyes, smiling like a pervert at the sweaty mess he created.

"Ready for this, babe?" Masamune whispered at his lover's ear.

"Yes...but please don't hurt me. Be gentle, Masamune," Ginga replied, stuttering a little.

"Oh Ginga, I would never do that intentionally, just trust me on this..."

"I trust you...because I love you."

"I love you too..." Masamune said before he felt his lover's hands holding his own. The Japanese ravenette slowly began entering the redhead, hearing a cry shortly thereafter.

"Fuck! Masamune...you're so tight! It hurts!" Ginga gasped while clasping Masamune's hands, sweating and moaning.

"I'm sorry Ginga if it hurts; you'll feel pleasure soon enough," Masamune replied. Knowing this was his first time, the Japanese ravenette reassures that it'll only hurt for a moment. Ginga smiled, with a few tears cornering in his eyes.

"Do what you want..." Ginga whispered. Immediately, Masamune began thrusting slowly and steadily and each and every thrust of their love-making earned delicious moans from Ginga. He furthered pressed his manhood inside, trying not to harm his redhead lover or tear him inside. He whispered the many soothing words of encouragement while running down fingers through his red hair.

"You feel...so amazing," the ravenette murmurs.

Their bodies synchronized in movement, Masamune giving in smooth thrusts and Ginga submissively took the aching pleasures. Moans and heavy breaths surrounded the bedroom and sweat dug in skin. Masamune placed his free hand on Ginga's torso, trailing down to wrap around the lover's weak member. Ginga groaned loudly as he felt the need to be stroked; a skin tight feeling was desperate for release.

"Ngh...Faster Masamune! Go harder!" Ginga begged, wrapping his legs around his lover's back. " I want some more!" He then gasped and breathed loudly after his request was granted with faster and deeper thrusts. Masamune grunted and groaned in delight as he was capable of picking the pace, for his dear lover...

Ginga cried loudly, using his arms to clutch Masamune's back while his nails dug onto his skin. The ravenette's swollen head inside Ginga rolled over to his sweet spot, spiking up pleasure toward Ginga, making him moan louder. The redhead wanted more of the sex: more pleasure, force, sounds, more of his boyfriend...everything. He held his boyfriend onto dear life, thinking there would be not a tomorrow guaranteed for him or even Masamune, yet this was the night that he should never forget.

"Masamune, I love you!" Ginga cried as he formed a passionate kiss with his lover's, trembling with lust in it's fullest.

Masamune pulled Ginga closer, panting while pounding his shaft inside of Ginga. The Japanese ravenette used his strong arm to pin the submissive redhead against the bed, grinding his hips to pound Ginga's tight hole, having the insides abused. The redhead can really feel the stimulation a Masamune had his hard-on pound his prostrate. Ginga was about to explode at any moment now, his screams became louder as he and his lover was nearing their orgasm.

"I love you!" Ginga screamed, while his hazel eyes were rolling back. "I'm gonna AAHHH! NYAAA fhuck!" He cried out, with his rear tightening and milky essence shooting out and onto his lover's chest.

"Ginga, oh God! AAHHH!" Masamune shouted as he came into Ginga's insides, having the orgasm as well. It wasn't long until their heartbeats were back at a normal pace and Masamune slowly pulled out of Ginga, having the 2 breath and sweat heavily. Masamune pulled Ginga closer, caressing his soft cheek. The ravenette could not believed that he just had sex with the redhead. Ginga snuggled onto Masamune's chest and with a content smile.

"Ginga...I love you so much. I'm glad we had this night together." Masamune said, smiling.

Ginga replied," Yeah and I'm glad I gave myself to you. This was the best night of my life. I love you too."

"I won't ever forget this night...I'll cherish it forever," Masamune whispered, stroking Ginga's red hair. The 2 French kissed for another minute before drifting off to sleep. Yes, a memorable night indeed, never forgotten.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay...that's the end of chapter 1. And yeah it's been detailed since this is essentially a sex scenes; there will be more sex scenes as well, but they'll be differently described and with more themes as well. <strong>

**BTW, what do you think about the remake? Better? Worse? Though I didn't finish the original, I'll still go on and please I need new ideas as well! This was also for you EndlessEcho, shoutout to you as well! BTW, my username's now Kawaii no Tenshii Kiki (which means Angel of Cuteness Kiki) in Japanese. **

**I hope y'all enjoyed reading this. Read and review folks! ^^**


End file.
